


Friends from below

by Shorty_nerd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Charlie Magne - Freeform, Charlie is a soft dom, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Multi, Portals, Vaggie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: With strange things happening in the woods, you have an unexpected guest show up.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. The visitor

Growing up, there were odd rumors about the woods. Some locals would say strange creatures live there, others would say there was a portal to hell. Reasons why were unknown to you. You remembered when you were younger and taking a walk in the woods on a nice day when something strange happened.

(Y/n) age 10

You walk along the stone path through the forest, looking at all the plants and flowers that grew on the grass. There was a small meadow in the woods, a clearing without any trees. But in the center was a circle of dead grass, nothing else growing in it, nothing has grown in it for decades. Even animals would stray far from it. You carefully approached the circle, standing at the edge and squat down, touching the ground with your hand. You were waiting for something to happen, but nothing.

You felt the wind start blowing through your hair, making a nice breeze in the summer air. You thought nothing of it until you looked up and saw dark clouds coming in, the wind getting stronger. You felt the ground get warm under your hand and you flinch away, jumping to your feet. You jump and back away as you heard thunder, the dark clouds swirling above the circle. You saw the circle collapse into the ground, seeming to turn into a pit of fire. As if it was instinct, your feet carried you far away from the place. Stopping for a moment, you turn to look behind you, the wind and storm stopping as the ground was reverted to normal. To this day, you swore it was real, but you could never prove it.

(Y/n) present day

Several years had passed, you had almost forgotten about the strange event. Now grown up and living in the same house, you still made frequent walks through the woods, but never go through that barren area. Sometimes you would get strange dreams of unknown beings. Demons? Angels? Either way, they were neither pleasant or bad, just unusual. Stepping out of your house and onto your patio, which gave you a view of the woods, relax in a chair with your favorite hoodie on and a mug of hot chocolate in your hands. It was a cool fall night, and the sky was clear, stars all around you.

Taking a sip of your drink, you look up at the stars and the woods, watching a squirrel or deer pass by. You were zoning out, idly sipping your drink as you looked at the nature around you. You were snapped back into reality at the noise of leaves and bushes running, a group of woodland animals running away from something. “What the hell?” You mumble to yourself as you heard a wolf howling and barking, startled by something in the woods. 

You knew there was something there. You put your mug on the table, standing up to grab your bat leaning against the wall. You held onto it with one hand as you used the other hand for your phone as a flashlight. You walked close to the edge of the woods, clenching the bar in your hands as you kept hearing rustling noises. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Deep down, you were scared, but you were ready to defend yourself. You scanned the trees for anything suspicious, but you heard a rustle from behind and you quickly turn around, pointing your light at who or whatever was there, and they certainly weren’t what you expected.

Standing in front of you was a young woman, covering her eyes with her arms, shielding herself from the light. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and stood pretty tall. Her outfit was a red blazer and bow tie, with black dress pants and heels. As she adjusted to the light, she moved her hands from her face. Her skin was pale as a sheet, with rounded rosy cheeks and black lips. Opening her eyes, she had long eyelashes and the scleras of her eyes were tinted yellow with black pupils. You had literally no idea what to say.

“Um, hi?” The girl seemed to perk up a bit after adjusting. “Oh gosh, that’s bright! Wait, you’re a human, aren’t you?” As she spoke, her canines were pointed, similar to a vampire. “Uh, yes?” You were now very nervous as it was clear she wasn’t human. Her demeanor quickly changed, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I’ve never seen one before! I’m Charlie, princess of Hell, nice to meet you!” She held her hand out for a shake, but all you could do was sit there in fear.

Did she just say princess of Hell? So the rumors were true! You slowly back away, pointing your bat at her. “What’s wrong?” The stranger seemed confused at your fear, taking steps closer. “No, stay away from me!” A literal demon was in front of you! Why was she acting so casual? Before she could say another word, you made a beeline back home, accidentally dropping your bat. “Hey wait!” The demon princess called out, but you went straight inside, locking all your doors and shutting your windows. After turning off the lights, you carefully peek out of the blinds of the window and watch to see if she came near. 

You saw her walking around the outskirts of the woods, seeming to look at your house while holding the bat in her hand. A princess from Hell? She didn’t look like one, and not the least bit menacing, but you were never sure...


	2. In your house

After you called it a night, you woke up the next morning, peeking through the blinds of the windows to see if that strange girl was still there. She wasn’t there, thankfully, but if it was actually real, she might come back. 

Getting the day started, you went into your kitchen to fix breakfast. After you were done, you peek out the window towards the woods again. You saw the same familiar girl that you ran into last night, leaning against a tree with her arms across her body, seeming to stare off into space. So it wasn’t a dream! You had no idea what to think about the situation. A literal demon was in your backyard! She didn’t look like what you thought a demon would look like, and from last night, even act like one. You got lost in your thoughts as she darted her eyes towards your house, accidentally making eye contact with you from the distance. 

You flinch as you snap back into reality. You shut the blinds of your windows and lock the doors, afraid of the demon girl becoming angry. Staying silent, you couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for her. Had she been out there all night? Is she lost? Is her calm demeanor genuine or a trick? You snap out of it when you hear a knock. Looking through the peephole, the demon girl was standing on your front porch, hands behind her back. You silently gulp, not wanting to open the door. You heard the knock again and flinch, but still not budging to open the door. You were waiting for her to leave, but what you least expected was her speaking.

“Um, I think I have something that’s yours, you dropped it and I wanted to give it back.” She sounded like a normal human woman, speaking with kindness and slight concern. Creaking the door open slightly, you peeked through the crack in the door and saw eye to eye with the demon. “Yeah?” Your voice cracked just slightly, mentally cursing at yourself. She moved her hands from behind her back, holding your bat in her hands. She held it out towards you and you could feel the tension in the air. 

You crack the door open some more, enough to at least fit your arm. The two of you seemed to stare at each other. If she was really a demon, could she be trusted? You hesitantly reached your hand out and clutch the handle of the bat in your hand. She released her hand to let you hold it. You two shared a moment of silence. “U-Uh...thanks for returning my bat.” 

“No problem.” She smiled a bit, settling the tension between you two while you opened the door some more. “I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, so can we start over?” She stated, seeming to feel more comfortable as you were relaxing a bit. You nod in response and she nodded back, turning on her heel so her back faced you and took a breath before turning back around.

“I’m Charlie.” She smiled a bit, extending a hand for a shake. You reach over, hesitating for a minute before you clasped your hand with hers. “(Y/n), nice to meet you.” The two of you shook hands as you smiled back at her. “Likewise.” She responded and let go of your hand. You look around outside. “Have you been outside all night?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t get the portal to open up so I’m kind of stuck here.” Charlie said and awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. You actually felt sorry for her, how cold it gets at night, and she was probably more used to the heat. “Would you like to come inside?” Charlie perked up, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “You mean it?” You open the door some more. “Sure, I mean, it’s cold out and I’m sure you don’t want to be out there in bad weather.”

“Oh thank you so much!” She sighed in relief as she walked inside, you closing the door behind her. You observed her as she looked around in your kitchen and living room. “Not much different from Hell, I was thinking of something different..” Charlie seemed to talk to herself as you listened. “Wait, isn't Hell all fire and torture for all eternity?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be, but sinners seem to do their own thing, lot of parties, smoking, turf wars.” You had a difficult time processing this, as you had a much different image for Hell. “So last night you said you were the Princess of Hell, so that means you’re...” Charlie sat on your couch, bouncing slightly on the cushion.

“Lucifer's daughter? Yup, that’s me.” She said nonchalantly, but you were shocked. “Jesus Christ.” Charlie shuddered with discomfort. “Sorry about that.” You said as you were scared of offending her. “I-It's fine, no worries.” You sigh with relief. After relaxing, you sat down next to her on the couch. “So how did you get here, anyway?”

“I just ran off after an interview went awry, and I must have tripped into a portal, those things open up everywhere.” You tried to process this. “So you don’t have a way to go back home?” Charlie shook her head no. “Just a second.” You stood up and went into the next room to process the situation. A demon, not just a demon, the daughter of Satan, is sitting on your couch! She’s not malicious, but is it true? You couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Perhaps you can help her out?

You turn around and head back into the living room. “So Charlie-“ She turned around, looking at you from the couch. “Yeah?” You took a breath before speaking again. “Ok, you have nowhere else to go, I don’t know how to open any portals, but until we figure things out, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” Charlie's eyes went wide as she jumped from her seat.

“Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!!” She bounced up and down like she was hopped up on sugar. She went over to you and hugged you suddenly, making you lose your balance for a second. She let go of you and bounced in front of you excitedly. “We’re going to make such good friends!” Your cheeks became flushed at her excitement. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get you a room set up.” You say to her as you went to the guest room across from your bedroom. You exhale out of exhaustion, but also half relieved that she was friendly. But boy did you have questions for her...


End file.
